vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kid (Whack The Series)
|-|Child= |-|Adult= Summary The Kid is a child who seems to be a bit insane. Not much is known about his parents or past, but he is shown to be very violent when facing others. Beating his teacher to a pulp and killing with with several objects, as well to a thief who broke into his house. We later see him as an adult, still sharing this violent nature. Attacking his boss with new found superpowers he has. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B 9-A with a car | At least 7-C, higher with Godzilla Name: The Kid, The Adult Origin: Whack The Series Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (knows some martial arts, shows to be a skilled fighter), Weapon Mastery (Skilled at weaponizing random objects, is capable of using several deadly weapons, Skilled with guns), Can drive a car | All previous abilities and Energy Projection (Can fire balls and blasts of energy, Can shoot energy blasts with goggles, and lightsaber), Martial Arts (Gets much better at fighting), Summoning with AllSpark Cube and Flute (The cube summons several transformers, the flute summons Godzilla), Electricity Manipulation via Mjolnir, Adhesive Manipulation via webs, Explosion Manipulation with Missiles, Animal Manipulation with The Flute, Technology Manipulation with AllSpark Cube, Size Manipulation and Statistics Reduction via size altering flashlight, Portal Creation and BFR Via the pouch (Pouch can pull out a door that lets him go different places), Dimensional Storage via the Pouch, Flight via Cape, Ice Manipulation via the mask, Duplication Via Headband, Telekinesis, Teleportation (Has several forms of teleportation including through lighting, force, or naturally), Web Creation Attack Potency: Wall level (Threw a Ruler hard enough to pierce through someone’s skull, Swung a chair hard enough to break apart it, Can kill his teacher who survived a multiple story fall, Broke a guys neck, Bit off a guys ear, Kills a guy who seemingly survived getting hit by a bus, Smashed a table to bits, left a giant hole in his roof by jumping through it), Small Building level with a car (The car tore through several walls) | At least Town level (Entirely destroyer a skyscraper and left a massive crater, which should be far superior to these levels of energy, higher with summoning Godzilla (Can summon Godzilla, who is several stories in size and likely way stronger than him) Speed: Supersonic (Faster than the thief who dodged gunfire from close range) | Massively Hypersonic (Flew into space in a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Casually overpowers adults, Strangled a thief using a plastic bag) | At least Peak Human (Flings people around with little effort, jumped through a roof with little effort) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Town Class Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to his attack potency) | At least Town level (Crashed with enough force to completely destroy a skyscraper and leave a massive crater, which would provide far much greater levels of energy than this), higher with Godzilla Stamina: High (Could fly out of earths atmosphere and back with little effort) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with most weapons, Dozens of meters with a Shotgun, Hundreds of meters with guns and summoning Transformers, Thousands of meters with Summoning Godzilla, Thousands of kilometers with energy blasts Standard Equipment: His Backpack, A Lighter, a Spray can, A Ruler, A Kettle, Umbrella, Baseball Bat, A Vase, Fertilizer Gun, A Chair, Bee filled jar, A Pen, A Cord wire, A Large Book, Scissors, Oil, Frying Pan, Flash light, A Tool box, Screwdrivers, Hammers, Wrenches, Wine Bottles, Racquet, Dumbbell, Golf clubs, Swords, a shotgun, Umbrellas, Fire extinguisher, Hair dryer, Plastic bags, A car, Knives, Snake filled bag | all previous and Wolverine claws, AllSpark Cube, Hulk fists, Godzilla summoning flute, Pouch, Size Altering Flashlight, Lightsaber, Laser goggles, Headband Intelligence: Above Average (Extremely skilled at weaponizing random objects, seems to know martial arts, knows how to drive, later learns how to fight even better, knows how to perform several Kia based attacks) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wolverine claws:' Gives him claws like wolverine *'AllSpark Cube:' Turns several nearby objects into transformers with machine guns and explosives *'Hulk fists:' Increases his physical strength *'Summoning flute:' Summons Godzilla *'Pouch:' A Pouch which holds a Size Altering Flashlight and portal doors *'Cape:' A Cape that lets him fly *'Headband:' A Headband that seems to let him clone himself several times *'Lightsaber:' A Light saber he can use to fight. As well as using the force and teleportation *'Mask:' A Mask That lets him shoot balls of ice to freeze people solid *'Goggles:' A pair of goggles that lets him shoot lasers *'Mjolnir:' A hammer that lets him control lighting and thunder, as well as teleport *'Kamehameha blast:' Shoots a blast of energy capable of going across the planet *'Webs:' He shoots sticky webs to grab onto or restrain people Key: As a Kid | As An Adult Feats * Whack The Thief kills * Whack Your Teacher kills * Whack Your Boss with Superpowers kills Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Whack The Series Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Sword Users Category:Claw Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Technology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Thread Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users